Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/2812012
Bericht vom ersten Abend des Pfands- von Ragelind, 28.01.2012 Lange noch starrte Ragelind in die Dunkelheit nachdem die Kerzen verloschen waren und lauschte auf die fremden Geräusche um sich herum, insbesondre die, die aus dem Stockwerk über ihr zu kommen schienen. Bequem sollte sie es sich machen … und dezenter sollte sie sein! Sie verstand diesen Johnathan Growling nicht, dem sie wenige Stunden zuvor übergeben worden war. Eigentlich würde sie es jetzt eher als „ausgeliefert sein“ betiteln. Nachdem er sie mit einer belanglosen Geste aufgefordert hatte, es sich bequem zu machen, wo nur Sitz- und allgemein Wohnraummöbel herumstanden und sie sich für einen Teppich entschieden hatte, der noch am komfortabelsten aussah und auf dem sie sich zusammengerollt hatte, nachdem er sich mit seiner Geliebten ins obere Stockwerk zurückgezogen hatte, wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Eigentlich schien er recht nett zu sein, höflich, gebildet sogar, als sie noch im Schatten von Zaids Rücken die Übergabe verfolgte, auch wenn ihr da schon die Frau an seiner Seite als störend vorkam. Irgendwie wirkte sie nicht wie ein angetrautes Eheweib und sie sollte mit dieser Ahnung Recht behalten. Selbst wenn es die Verlobte wäre, hätte sie es vielleicht noch toleriert, dass sie offenbar genauso wenig von seiner Seite wich, wie sie selbst, aber darüber liess er sich nicht aus. Im Grunde liess er sich sogar über gar Nichts aus. Alles schien irgendwie hinter den Nebelschwaden seiner allgegenwärtigen Zigarre im Verborgenen zu liegen. Sie konnte überhaupt gar Nichts in Erfahrung bringen, weder, weshalb er sich für das Turnier beworben hatte, noch irgendwelche Vorstellungen was er mit dem Preis, den es zu gewinnen galt, vor haben würde, noch nicht einmal, ob er ihn einzig für die Frau erstreiten wollte. Vielleicht hätte sie die ganze Zeit schweigend an seiner Seite zubringen sollen, dann wäre vermutlich der Vorwurf ihrer anscheinend fehlenden Dezenz auch nicht aufgetaucht. Aber schon als sie hinter ihm und der Frau den Platz der Übergabe verliess, machte er eine Bemerkung, die sie darauf schliessen liess, als könne er die erste Herausforderung gar nicht erwarten. War er sich des Sieges so gewiss und erachtete eine Niederlage von vornherein als ausgeschlossen oder sehnte er sich unterschwellig so sehr nach blauen Flecken oder schlimmeren Verletzungen? Es führte jedenfalls dazu, dass sie sich irgendwie verpflichtet fühlte ihm die Tragweite dieses Turniers noch einmal vor Augen zu führen, da sie, nicht erst als sie auf dem Kathedralenplatz wie auf dem Präsentierteller standen, immer mehr den Eindruck gewann, dieser Mann sähe das ganze Turnier viel zu leichtfertig an. Natürlich spielte bei ihren Überlegungen auch die Frau eine entscheidende Rolle, denn wie bitte sollte sich ein Mann auf Kämpfe über Leben und Tod einstimmen, wenn in seinem Kopf verklärte Gefühle von Zuneigung oder Liebe herumschwirrten? Irgendwie überstieg das ihren Verstand und selbst wenn die Frau der Preis wäre, um den es zu kämpfen galt, hätte sie eher erwartet, dass dieser Johnathan Growling irgendwelche Vorkehrungen getroffen hätte oder wenigstens auch diese Frau.. Freundin.. Geliebte.. was auch immer ihn vielleicht zu solchen Vorkehrungen animiert hätte, statt nahezu stoisch ihre Zweisamkeit zu geniessen. Sicher, Jonathan Growling hatte ihr in der Taverne dann deutlich gemacht, dass er irgendwie Kommandant oder Hauptmann eines Regiments der Streitkräfte der Allianz war und sie hatte durchaus in dem Zusammenhang verstanden, dass er wohl gut trainiert und des Kämpfens fähig sei, aber schützte ihn das auch vor Dieben, Einbrechern, vielleicht Mördern? Gewiss, er genoss gegenüber Nichtringträgern auch Immunität, dennoch schien er mit ihr, dem Pfand auch überhaupt nichts anfangen zu wissen. Sie war weniger, als wenigstens schmückendes Beiwerk. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem leisen Knurren des Hungers in ihrem Bauch schlief sie dann doch endlich ein. Ein kleiner Schritt - von Jouroné, 28.01.2012 "Ich wünsche euch Glück, Geschick und ein gutes Auge, um Feind und Freund von nah und fern erkennen zu können." Jouroné kam sich selbst hier fehl am PLatz vor. Die Organisatoren wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, der Pfand übertrieb maßlos in seinen viel zu offenherzigen Kleidern und Kadriye passte auf. Sie selbst stand dumm herum und ratterte ihre zwei Sätze runter wie ein Papagei. Stolz zeigen, während man sich lächerlich vorkam. Der erste Champion schien der Haut und dem Gehabe des Pfandes nichts abgewinnen zu können. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass es sie nicht innerlich mit einer schrecklich unangebrachten Freude erfüllt hätte. Sie ging noch mit den anderen zurück, doch verabschiedete sie sich bald. Immerhin war es nicht gelogen, dass sie sich noch mit einem der Schüler in der Bibliothek des Turmes traf, um nach einigen Büchern zu sehen. Doch sobald sie keine Augen mehr in ihrem Nacken spürte, legte sie den kleinen Brief in Sams Maul und schickte ihn so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen auf den Weg. Erst dann ging sie in den Turm, brachte ihre Bitte vor und verschwand alsbald in ihrem Zimmer, zog sich um und ging wieder hinaus in die Nacht. Die Hose kniff und zwickte und noch immer kam ihr das Hemd zu kurz vor, dafür möchte sie die Ärmel und dass es zugegebener Maßen eine hübsche Figur machte, obwohl es kein abschnürendes Korsett brauchte. Diese Dinger hatte sie eh nie gemocht und sie fand es auch immer ein wenig seltsam, als wäre sie nicht eh schon dürr genug. Das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Das wusste sie noch. An sich war es nur ein sehr kleiner Schritt, aber für sie hatte es mehr symbolischen Wert als wahren. Sie trug eine Hose, freiwillig. Sie ging damit auf die Straßen und niemand mehr sah sie an. Der Ritter von Mariengrad- von Lambert, 28.01.2012 Das, was da plätscherte, war ein schmaler Nebenfluss des Weststroms, der in einer guten Meile in eben diesem mündete. Das, was in diesem Nebenfluss plätscherte, war das Wasserrad der Mühle. Man konnte den Mahlstein im Inneren seine Kreise ziehen hören. Der Müller komplementierte dies hin und wieder mit einem Seufzer, immer dann, wenn er sich die Mehlsäcke auf die Schultern lud und den Rücken dabei durchbog. Eine Gestalt kam an der Mühle vorbei. Gehüllt in einen %*%*en Mantel und durch ein Tuch verschleiert. Sie überquerte ungesehen die enge Brücke. Das, was da rhythmisch und hell wie Kirchenglocken klang, war das Hämmern des Schmieds. Er hielt gerade ein Stück Metall in der Zange und formte es unter seinen Schlägen. Neben Ihm stand seine Frau und zeterte über alles, was Ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging, strafte auch hin und wieder den faulen Knecht, der sich Pausen am Schleifstein gönnte. Die Gestalt kam auch hier vorbei. Aber im Stress des alltäglichen Lebens blieb sie von den Anderen unbemerkt. Das, was da heiser krächzte, war der Barde, der gerade ein typisches Volkslied durch das offene Fenster schmetterte. Zum wer weiß wie vielten Mal. Zu oft hatte er die Ballade gesungen, denn es folgte nur das träge Klatschen des Wirts, der sich mit dieser Geste genauso auch bloß die Hände am Kittel abgeklopft haben könnte. Das Geräusch allein verriet es nicht und das Fenster hing leider zu hoch, um durchzuschauen. Wie jede ordentliche Taverne hatte auch diese Wirtschaft ein großes Schild mit einem phantasievollen Namen. Auf diesem Stand: „Zur schönen Justicia“. Zu dem Namen gab es sicher eine Geschichte, aber die Gestalt interessierte das nicht. Sie lief weiter, eine kurze Anhöhe hoch und kam dann vor einer Tür zum stehen. Das war eines der größten Häuser. 2 Etagen. Typische Architektur der Sturmwinder Menschen aus Holzbalken und Steinen. An der Front hing das Wappen mit der goldenen Waage auf rotem Grund. Der Fremde wickelte das Tuch vom Kopf, denn nun schützte Ihn das Vordach vor dem Regen. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig, aber ehrlich. Die Briefe, die er aus der Innenseite seines Mantels zog, machten aus dem maskierten Schurken einen einfachen Boten. Er kam in eine kleine, spartanisch eingerichtete Halle. Außer einem großen Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem Wandteppich gab es nicht viel. Der silberne Kerzenständer war mit Abstand das Wertvollste im Raum. Aber dem Boten ging es nicht ums Inventar. Er trat zur Raummitte und wurde prompt empfangen. Antonius unterbrach sein Auf- und Abgehen vor der Wand und eilte zu Ihm. „Ein Brief von Weißwacht?“ Er lächelte sein typisches, seliges Lächeln. Das Lächeln eines Patrons, der mit Freude seine Hand schützend über die Armen hält. Mit dem Blick eines Heiligen, der seine Herde liebevoll beobachtet. Aber wer Antonius' lächeln kannte, und der Bote war einer dieser Leute, der erkannte auch eine Aufgeregtheit dahinter. Auf die Frage hin zuckte er mit den Schultern. Der Bote teilte die Vorfreude seines Herrn nicht. Er beeilte sich trotzdem, die Briefe zu übergeben, wartete dann brav, bis Ihm Antonius über die Stirn strich, und entfernte sich. Der Herr von gut 20 Morgen Land, darunter hauptsächlich tiefer, unnutzbarer Wald, aber eben auch Mariengrad, eine kleine Siedlung am Nebenfluss des Weststroms, hatte fleißig sortiert. Er hatte in dem Briefstapel Einen ausgemacht, der besonders war. Er fand darin einen Ring und die Bestätigung, als Duellant teilnehmen zu dürfen. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entglitt Ihm und die Spannung der letzten Tage löste sich. Dann rasten die Gedanken: Ich habe keine Einhandwaffe. Meine Rüstung wird noch ausgebessert. Ich muss sofort nach Sturmwind aufbrechen. Und wer ist Jonathan Growling? Der Ritter legte den Kopf schief, wie er es immer tat, wenn er grübelte und versuchte, sich zu ordnen. Am frühen Morgen zog er aus. Auf dem schwer gepanzerten Streitross, mit Satteltaschen voller wichtiger Habe, mit dem brachialen Streitkolben rechts und dem alten Zweihänder links am Sattel. Mit der drei Meter langen Lanze in der Hand, an deren Spitze sein Wappen wehte. Der Ring das Ziel - von Borloxo, 28.1.2012 Irgendwo in Renders Lager, nicht weit vom Durchgang in die Brennende Steppe entfernt, steht nahe der Straße ein alter ergrauter Widder der, trotz seiner schweren Ladung, ruhig an einem nahegelegen Busch frisst. In einem kleinen Tal kauert Bor und entfernt mit einem Pinsel, die Jahrhunderte alten Dreck und Staub von einer Orcaxt. Plötzlich ertönt ein Lautstarkes Blöcken, worauf der Zwerg die Axt gegen den nächsten Berg schleudert und zum Widder eilt. „ Pfoten, weg! Bertram! ANGRIFF!“ Der Zwerg hetzte den Pfad entlang und sah, wie das Tier einem maskierten Menschen gerade seine Hörner in den Magen rammte. Wenig später flog bereits eine Laterne gegen den Kopf einer Maskierte Frau. Der Zwerg stand auf einen Berg in der linken Hand hielt er eine Spitzhacke. Die rechte Hand war zur Faust geballt. Im nächsten Moment rutschte Bor den Hang hinunter, um kurz darauf die Faust in den Magen der Frau zu platzieren und mit der Hacke einen Schwerthiebe parierte und Stich Angriff des Kupfernen Dolches ablenkte. Der in die Knie gegangen Frau donnerte der Zwerg seinen Schädel gegen ihren Kopf und sie fiel nach hinten zu Boden und wirbelte einiges an Staub auf. Der Forscher drehte sein Haupt und sprach: „ Schon mal gegen nen echten „Irdene“ angetreten?“ Der Bandit riss die Augen auf und Stach mit seinem Dolch auf den Zwerg ein. Der Billige Kupferdolch trat ohne Mühe durch die Kleidung des Zwerges, allerdings schien die Klinge nicht weiter zu gelangen. „Biste so blöde oder tuste nur so? Informier dich das nächste Mal ehe du eine fremde Rasse angreifst. Das nennt sich Steingestalt.“ Der Zwerg grinste und schlug mit der Hacke den sichtlich verwirrten Mann zu Boden und beschloss zurück nach Seenhain zu reisen. Die Nacht war schon lange eingebrochen, als der Zwerg endlich im örtlichen Gasthaus, mit neuer Kleidung bei einem guten Fass Bier, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Ruhe währte nicht lange. Ein Bote fragte nach dem Zwerg. Der Zwerg erhob sich seufzend und nahm die Botschaft entgegen und brummt: „ Was hat sich die Ich-muss-Weg-Versammlung nur wieder dabei gedacht? Ich bei nem Turnier.“ Bor las weiter und schüttelt nur das Haupt. „WAS?! HELMPFLICHT?! Bei Brann's versteinerter Sche.iße! Wo krieg ich den nun noch nen Helm her und komme Rechtzeitig nach Sturmwind?“ Darauf entzündete der Zwerg erst mal seine Pfeife. Er tastetet grummelt immer wieder seinen Hut ab, während aus seiner Nase immer mal wieder %%%%e Rauchwolken hinausgepustet wurden. „Also vorm Abend des 28. Dieses Mondzykluses bin ich sicher net dort. Aber Bor, wäre net Bor wenn ich dat net Schaukeln würde.“ Der Zwerg verstaute noch den Silbernen Ring mit der eingravierten weißen Lilie und verstaute ihn sicher in einer seiner vielen Taschen. Und stampfte mit Bertram zum Greifenmeister um alles in die Wege zu leiten. Der zweite Tag des Pfands - von Ragelind, 28.1.2012 Der zweite Tag brachte ihr anfänglich nicht mehr, als sich irgendwie im Hause nützlich zu machen und etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, obwohl es auch nicht viel zu tun gab. Alles hier wirkte bieder und bodenständig, wie bei einem Mann, der sein Leben lang auch immer schon militärischer Ordnung, Sauberkeit und Disziplin unterworfen war. Nicht einmal die Bücher wirkten sonderlich spannend, nachdem sie sich mit einem von ihnen wartend hingesetzt hatte und es durchblätterte, ehe sich im oberen Stockwerk etwas regte. Natürlich erschienen Johnathan Growling und seine Gefährtin bereits vollkommen ausgehfertig und sie stellte schnell das Buch beiseite, in dem sie gelesen hatte, um sich den beiden anzuschliessen. Trotz des nur sehr knappen Grusses, ehe sie das Haus verliessen, schien jedoch Eines sehr offensichtlich: sowohl Johnathan Growling, als auch seine Gefährtin schienen sich mit ihrer ständigen Anwesenheit abgefunden zu haben. Mehr noch: im Laufe der Zeit wurde sogar deutlich, dass Johnathan Growling und Mylady sich augenscheinlich auch Gedanken gemacht hatten und ihre Rolle, auch wenn sie sie nicht verstanden, doch zumindest versuchten zu akzeptieren. Was konnte sie schliesslich auch dafür nunmal als Pfand ausgewählt worden zu sein? Im Gegenzug für diese Akzeptanz vermied sie es natürlich besonders, irgendwie auffällig zu wirken. Sie sprach nur, wenn man sie dazu aufforderte und unterliess es wohlweislich auch neuerliche Empfehlungen bezüglich des Turniers auszusprechen. Man erkundigte sich sogar nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und beschloss etwas essen zu gehen und sogar am Tisch der Herrschaften sollte sie mit sitzen. Überraschenderweise kam während des Essens dann etwas zur Sprache, worauf sie nicht wirklich vorbereitet war. Offenbar hatte Johnathan Growling ein Schreiben erhalten, das einzig mit den drei Buchstaben K.S.W. gekennzeichnet war und eine deutliche Warnung, beziehungsweise sogar schon Drohung enthielt, was seinen Titel als Champion betraf und quasi seinen Sturz vorhersagte. Mijn Herr Growling wollte dann natürlich von ihr wissen, wie sie dieses Schreiben erklären würde, obwohl Ihr schleierhaft war, weshalb er trotz des „W“ in den Initialen auf einen Zusammenhang zum Hause Weisswacht schloss. Sie bemühte sich wirklich redlich ihm die Familienverhältnisse im Hause Weisswacht darzulegen und versicherte ihm, dass es ausser Lord Weisswacht selbst und seiner derzeit auch in Sturmwind ansässigen Nichte Lady Jourone von Weisswacht sonst keine irgendwie verschollenen oder vermissten Familienangehörigen gab, auf die man hätte schliessen können. Da das Turnier kein Geheimnis war, konnte dieses Schreiben von Jedem kommen, ob nun Ringträger oder Nichtringträger. Sein Misstrauen blieb, wurde aber zumindest vorübergehend abgelenkt, denn ein Mann betrat die Taverne und rief laut nach Sir Growling. Ein erster Herausforderer? Als sich mijn Herr Growling zu erkennen gab und der Fremde verkündete, dass er tatsächlich gekommen sei, um Johnathan Growling zum ersten Duell heraus zu fordern, erhob sie sich schnell um die Form zu wahren. Sie bat die beiden Herren sich vorzustellen und ihre Vorstellungen von Zeit und Ort des Duells bekannt zu geben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch, als sie sich erhob, wie ein kleiner, dreckiger Bursche wie ein Kugelblitz aus der Taverne verschwand und nur wenige Minuten später betrat die offizielle Abordnung des Lords von Weisswacht die Taverne. Sie hatte nie an der perfekten Organisation des Turniers gezweifelt und überliess es daher auch Miss Arvenya die Modalitäten des Duells entgegen zu nehmen, ehe sie selbst abschliessend bestätigte, dass alles seine Ordnung habe, das Duell am darauffolgenden Tag stattfinden könne und beiden Kontrahenten, Champion wie Herausforderer viel Erfolg wünschte. Kaum hatte die Delegation die Taverne wieder verlassen, wendete sich auch Sir Lester McKensay, wie sich der Herausforderer vorgestellt hatte, zum Gehen, nachdem er sich nur kurz nach ihrer Rolle erkundigt hatte und offensichtlich mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden war. Sie verbot sich selbst jeden Gedanken daran, wie sich die Zeit gestalten würde, wenn Sir McKensay ihr neuer Herr werden würde. Die Zeit würde es zeigen! Selbst Sir Growling schien nun doch auch etwas die undurchsichtige Maske fallen zu lassen und ihr schien es fast, als spürte sie bei ihm so etwas wie Vorfreude und vielleicht einen Hauch von Aufregung. Zumindest beschloss Herr Growling sich an diesem Tag frühzeitig zur Ruhe zu begeben . Nachdem sie sein Haus erreicht hatten, bot sie ihm noch an, ihm ein paar Gefälligkeiten zu erweisen, aber bis auf den seine Waffen zu polieren und die Rüstung nachzufetten, hatte er keine Wünsche, die ihm nicht auch Mylady erfüllen würde. Während im oberen Stockwerk Ruhe einkehrte und sie noch damit beschäftigt war, besonders die Nähte der Lederrüstung geschmeidig zu machen, beschloss sie, sich trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit des Turniers einen kleinen Scherz zu erlauben: Aus ihren Habseligkeiten zog sie ein blütenweisses Taschentuch und die Nähutensilien, die sie für Notfälle immer bei sich führte hervor und stickte mit geschickten Fingern und schwarz-rotem Faden die Initialen K.S. - W. in eine Ecke des Tüchleins, ehe sie es wie ein Fähnlein ans Schulterpolster der Rüstung band. Sie war gespannt und neugierig, wie Sir Growling darauf reagieren würde, hatte sie doch nur herausgefunden, wie Mylady hiess, nämlich Kayathea Schleifer und deren Initialen K.S. ein W angefügt zur Erinnerung an das Weisswachtturnier und der Annahme, dass er noch immer auch für Mylady den Preis zu erringen gedachte. Entspannt und ohne ein lässtiges Knurren im Bauch legte sie sich dieses Mal nieder und schlief ruhig dem nächsten Tag entgegen. Vielleicht sollte Zaid es alles machen - von Arvenya, 28.1.2012 Dünne Sonnenstahlen bahnten sich den Weg durch die Vorhänge in das innere des Zimmers, welches aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Tegeszeit ohnehin schon nicht mehr dunkel war. Es kündigte sich ein freundlicher, wenn auch wahrscheinlich kalter, Wintertag an. Mit einem leisen Murren dreht Arvenya sich auf die Seite und wollte gerade die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen als sie dann doch hochschrack und sich verschlafen blinzelnd im Zimmer umsah. Es war heller Tag und wahrscheinlich schon Mittag. Mit einem gedehnten Seufzen fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und über die Augen, bändigte dann das vom Schlaf zersauste Haar. Erst kletterte sie aus dem Bett und griff nach einem Hemdn, irgendeinem Hemd, welches über einer nahen Stuhllehnte hing und zog es sich über. Ihre ersten Schritte führten sie in die kleine Kochniesche auf dessen Anrichte eine Tasse stand mit einem kalten, alten Kaffeesatz drin. Wieder war ein Murren zu hören und sie schob jene beiseite und griff sich eine neue aus dem Regal. Die eiserne Kanne stand bereits auf über der Kochstelle, welche aber aus war. Sie müsste also Feuer anmachen, Wasser nachfüllen, warten bis es kocht und....viel zu viel Arbeit für diesen Morgen. Also taperte sie in das Bad, kam schliesslich mit der Holzzahnbürste im Mund wieder heraus und tigerte dabei durch die Wohnung, zog die Vorhänge zurück und liess das Licht nun endlich die Innenräume fluten. Sie ärgerte sich darüber dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte, es war ein schlechter Start in den Tag. Vorallem an so einem Tag. Heute würde das erste Duell stattfinden und sie musste konzentriert sein. Kurz zog sie es in Erwähgung einfach Zaid die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen und sich einfach nur daneben zu stellen, aber es würde vermutlich eh wieder anders kommen und sie hatte gar keine Wahl. Vielleicht würde dieser geleckte Knilch Growling ja eins auf den Sack bekommen, das würde ihm vielleicht für eine Weile seine dummen Sprüche verschlagen. Er benahm sich albern, fand sie. Er tat gerade so als hätten sie ihm das alles aufgezwungen und er keine Lust auf das ganze Turnier. Hätte er sich halt nicht bewerben sollen. Ein wenig Schadenfreude wäre sicher dabei wenn er heute als Verlierer rausging, die Vorstellung aber das er weiterhin die Fremde an seiner Seite hatte, was ihn zu stören schien, war irgendwie noch verlockender. Mit einem sachten Schmunzeln wanderte sie zurück ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später sah man sie aus dem Haus treten, in Rüstung und bewaffnet wie immer und mit dem samtroten Wappen, welches sie nun immerzu in der Öffentlichkeit trug. Es war an der Zeit einige Personen aufzusuchen und sich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Der Wunsch nach dem Ring - von Verkan, 28.01.2012 Einen langen Tagesabschnitt verbrachte ich damit mir das Geschwätz dieses Champions anzutun. Schließlich wartete ich darauf seine Herausforderer zu erblicken und jenes Wissen zu nutzen, doch verging die Zeit ohne eine einzige Herausforderung, zumindestens bis ich die Nähe dieses Kerls verlassen hatte. Jedes Zahnrad des Schicksal griff ineinander und mein Tag verlief reibungslos. Ziele welche neben dem Tunier bestanden ließen sich problemlos erfüllen und Entscheidungen wurden getroffen. Zwei Dinge jedoch hatte mir die Zeit des Belauschens gebracht. Der Pfand, die junge treudoofe Begleiterin des Champions schenke mir von sich aus einen Moment ihr Lächeln. Dieser Moment der winzigigen Rebellion in ihr war es, welcher mir mehr Informationen gab, als so viele sie hatten. So viel Ironie darin auch steckt und so schwer zu verstehen ist, was in meinen Worten ist... sie war menschlich. Eine andere Sache ließ mich nachdenken... sie sprachen von Inititalieren der Familie Weißwacht und man erhilelt eine Garantie, dass es nurnoch den alten Sack und die Nicht gab. Seltsamerweiße allerdings so wurde ein Schreiben erwähnt, welches negativ in irgendeiner Form war mit den Initialien von Weißwacht... ohne auf Nichte oder den Alten zu passen allerdings. Ein negativ gewertetes Schreiben in welchem der erste Champion angesprochen wurde. Meine Ohren waren wohl Einige des Besten Sturmwinds, so war ich mir sicher... doch zu wenig verstand ich um dieses Spiel hinter der Kulisse zu deuten. Das Schicksal hat mir gezielt meinen Wunsch verwehrt um mich auf die Lauer zu schicken... hinter all dem würde ich etwas finden können, durch den Pfand, da war ich mir sicher... Ich musste nurnoch an einen Ring kommen und die wichtigste Entscheidung fällen. Information oder Preis? Befehlen folgend gewinnen oder die Regeln auf Risiko brechen? Die unmögliche Halbelfe- von Taylah, 28.1.2012 Leise summend sah man die junge Fraud durch die Gassen ziehen. Sie war heute so unendlich aufgeregt und gespannt. Dieses Knistern lag schon seit Tagen in der Luft, da es anfing ernst zu werden und seit der Tatsache das man ihr einen Leibwächter geben wollte, also eher Zaid wollte dies, kam sie sich mitten drin und irgendwie sogar wichtig vor. Aber ob wirklich jemand ausgerechnet sie entführen würde um an einen Ring zu kommen? Caryl hielt es immernoch für unwahrscheinlich. Aber so ein Leibwächter hatte natürlich etwas für sich. Sie schmunzelte und hüpfte ausgelassen den Weg ein wenig entlang, halb tanzen wie sie es so oft tat wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Sam hatte seine Aufgabe leider nicht erst genommen und somit hatte sie noch immer keinen Aufpasser, aber sie war wohl innerlich viel zu optimistisch um sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Arvenya und Zaid hatten immerhin auch keine Leibwächter und Arvenya war dem Lord viel näher als irgendeiner sonst, bis auf Jourone vielleicht. Aber die hatte ja Kadriye, diese für Caryl unmögliche Frau. Sie beschloss ihre Gedanken nun aber nicht weiter von dieser Halbelfe trügen zu lassen und bog stattdessen bester Laune um die Ecke und lief auf den Kathedralplatz hinaus, das Zentrum des gesellschaftlichen Treibens. Sie ging zu Passanten und sprach diese an, erzählte jedem der es hören wollte oder auch nicht, das heute Abend ein Duell stattfinden würde. Sie wirkte dabei so natürlich fröhlich das sie es schaffte den ein oder anderen mit ihrer guten Laune anzustecken. Gestern Abend hatte man zudem die Ausrufer gehört, welche mit Inbrunst den Ort und die Uhrzeit des Geschehens ankündigten. Nachdem Caryl ihre Runden gezogen hatte, führten ihre Schritte sie unwillkürlich zu dem heutigen Schauplatz. Sie lief auf die kleine Terasse hinaus, welche vom Zwergenviertel abführte und schaute hinab. Unten war schon alles im Gange. Fleissige Arbeiter waren dabei Fahnenmasten zu errichten, Sitzgelegenheiten aufzubauen und den Turnierplatz so gut es ging in Szene zu setzen. Eine neuerliche Welle der Freude erfasste die junge Frau und ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen ab. Kurz rieb sie sich die Hände und strich dann eine der schweren, roten Locken zurück. Dann machte sie kehrt und sich auf die Suche nach Zaid. Der erste Champion - von Growling, 28.1.2012 "Champion des Hauses Weißwacht" – er gestattete sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln, dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Whisky nehmend. Bernsteinfarbende Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinab, ehe er das Glas wieder von den Lippen absetzte und vor sich in Händen hielt. Champion. Erster Champion, korrigierte er sich. Das klang eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel. Er betrachtete das Glas in seiner rechten Hand und drehte es sachte zwischen den Fingern, ehe er seinen Blick davon abwendete und zum silbernen Ring in seiner linken schweifen ließ. Er strich mit seinem Daumen die weiße Eingravierung einer Lilie nach, das Whiskyglas auf den Tisch stellend. Der Blick glitt nachdenklich über das Muster, welches er immer mit dem Daumen nachzeichnete. Womöglich war es nach dem definitiv nicht ersten Glas auch nur der Alkohol, langsam mit seiner Wirkung begann, doch irgendwie schien der Ring eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn auszuüben. Der Ring. Das Zeichen des ersten Champions, des Titelverteidigers. Eigentlich verwunderte es ihn ein wenig, dass er nicht gleich am ersten Abend herausgefordert wurde. Womöglich war es auch nur die Paranoia, die da aus ihm sprach, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihm mehr als nur einer Person aufgefallen waren, die ihn irgendwie beobachtet zu haben schien – bekannte wie neue Gesichter. "Wenn sie den Titel wollen, sollen sie doch kommen." Als erster Champion war er zugegebenermaßen gegen Diebstahl des Ringes versichert – was natürlich nicht hieß, dass den niemand haben wollte. Mit der Gewandtheit eines geübten Taschenspielers verschwand das silberne Geschmeide in einem unauffälligen kleinen Fach der Rüstung, während die ruhigen Worte gesprochen wurden. Der Blick glitt abermals über die Notiz, die ihm an diesem Morgen überbracht wurde. "…Wahrer des Pfandes, seid gewarnt." Stand dort in gut leserlichen Lettern, ebenso wie noch die Warnung selbst. Er konnte das Schreiben, unter das die Initialen 'K.S.W' gesetzt waren, nicht recht einordnen - war es eine gut gemeinte Warnung? War es eine Drohung? Achselzuckend griff er sich eine Zigarre aus dem Munitionsgurt und klemmte sie sich alsgleich in den Mundwinkel. Letzlich würde er es wohl früh genug erfahren. Reizend. Langsam begannen die ewigen Intrigen, ihn zu langweilen – dabei war die Sache doch in der Theorie relativ simpel. Er war quasi über Nacht in eine Position gerutscht, die sowohl neue Freunde als auch Feinde mit sich brachte – er musste lediglich noch herausfinden, wer in welche Kategorie einzuordnen war. Und nebenbei darauf aufpassen, nicht zufällig Opfer eines Diebstahls, eines Attentates oder einer 'zufälligen' Schlägerei zu werden, während er auf seine Herausforderer wartete. Also nichts, was der Feldwebel nicht ohnehin schon gewohnt wäre - immerhin hatte das Haus Noctua vor einigen Wochen erst wie beiläufig seinen Tod angeordnet. "Schicke nie eine Frau, wenn du John Growling töten willst." Sein einziger Kommentar zur Lösung des damaligen Problemes, an dessen Ende die Meuchlerin sich gegen ihre Herrin Lady Düstersee stellte, brachte ihn immer noch dazu, selbstgefällig schmunzeln zu müssen - wenngleich er natürlich wusste, dass Iugulo Dewrill vermutlich den Löwenanteil an Überzeugungsarbeit bei der angeheuerten Mörderin getan hatte. Alle wiesen sie ihn darauf hin, vorsichtig zu sein, nicht den falschen Leuten Vertrauen zu schenken, dass nichts das sei, was es zu sein schiene – es war schließlich nicht so, dass er sich mit Paranoia und gesundem Misstrauen nicht auskennen würde. Und seine Paranoia sagte ihm, dass das Pfand mehr über den Absender des Briefes wusste, als sie bereit war, zuzugeben. „Verdammt, John – lass‘ dein Wachenhirn nicht von ihrem hübschen Gesicht benebeln.“ Sprach er gedanklich zu sich selbst, dabei die Zigarre vom einen Mundwinkel in den anderen wandern. Sie hatte die Notiz erwähnt, noch bevor er das Schreiben ins Gespräch brachte - lediglich die Initialen hatte er fallenlassen. Höchst verdächtig - womöglich war er auch nur überarbeitet und sah an jeder Ecke einen Verschwörer. Er zog sein Feuerzeug aus einem Seitenfach am Handschuh und zündete sich die Zigarre an. Trotz allem hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, mit einem Goblin Geschäfte gemacht zu haben, wenn er über die Schulter blickte und das geradezu liebreizende Gesicht des Pfands erblickte. Er musste etwas vom Kleingedruckten überlesen haben. Zugegebe – sie war eine durchaus attraktive junge Frau, relativ freizügig bekleidet – und mehr als nur einmal war er nun darauf hingewiesen worden, dass sie ihm in jeder gewünschten Form zur Verfügung stünde. Jeglicher Form – er musste immer noch leicht schmunzeln, wenn er an die Formulierung zurückdachte. 'Ihr seid nicht gezwungen, mit ihr das Bett zu teilen – aber sie steht euch zur Verfügung, wie Ihr es wünscht.' Wenn das keine direkte Einladung zum Beischlaf war, wusste er es auch nicht besser – auch, wenn er nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürte, darauf zurückzukommen. Aber niemand – niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm wie angekettet überall hin folgen würde – zugegeben, das war relativ klar gewesen – und jedwede seiner Aktionen kommentieren würde. Mehrfach kam ihm nun schon in den Sinn, ob Lord Weißwacht wohl Einwände hätte, wenn er seine ergebene Dienerin knebelte – auch, wenn dies bisher glücklicherweise nicht erforderlich wurde. Vermutlich rührte ihr überaus ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis danach, ihn stets aufs Neue auf etwaige Gefahren hinzuweisen oder darauf, wie wichtig dieses Turnier war – und das er es unter keinen Umständen auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte – aus seinem Verhalten, welches er immer wieder an den Tag legte. Immerhin war die Dame damit ein gutes Barometer dafür, ob er zu durchschauen war – und er legte recht viel Wert darauf, dass man nicht in der Lage war, ihn einschätzen zu können. Solange also selbst das Pfand, welches ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, der Ansicht war, er würde nicht mit dem notwendigen Ernst an die Sache herangehen, hatte er alles richtig gemacht. Auch, wenn ihm die daraus resultierende, teilweise geradezu besserwisserisch anmutende Fürsorglichkeit langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven ging – immerhin hatte sie seinen Befehl befolgt und hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund und platzte nicht gleich mit ihren Einwänden heraus. Wenigstens etwas. Am meisten aber wurmte ihn die Unselbstständigkeit. Eine talentierte, ergebene Dienerin war eine Sache – und er war sich sicher, dass in Bezug auf ihre Qualifikationen nicht untertrieben wurde. Dennoch war es in seinen Augen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass sie ohne direkten Befehl nicht einmal den grundlegendsten körperlichen Bedürfnissen wie Nahrungsaufnahme nachging. 'Wie eine Maschine…' Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er schauderte – was konnte einen Menschen derart in Befehlsabhängigkeit zwingen, dass lieber gehungert wurde, als ohne direktem Befehl etwas zu essen? Er schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf und vertrieb‘ die Gedanken an die Dame. Sie konnte schon morgen die persönliche Dienerin seines Widersachers sein – wenn er sie zu nahe an sich heran ließe, wenn sie ihn durchschaute, wäre sie womöglich eine verwertbare Schwachstelle für seine Gegenspieler. Und das galt es doch aufs Tunlichste zu verhindern, selbst, wenn es hieß, für den Verlauf des Turniers seinen gesamten Tagesablauf über den Haufen zu werfen und sich einmal öfters mit dem Pfand an seiner Seite auf dem Katheralenplatz sehen zu lassen. Gegenspieler – dieses Wort schien ihn langsam wieder an das zu erinnern, weswegen er der erste Champion war. Ruhm, Reichtum, ein mächtiges Artefakt – wer konnte schon derlei Versprechungen widerstehen? Wenngleich er mit zynischem Realismus davon ausging, dass die Sache am Ende einen Haken haben müsste. Es musste einfach so sein – wenn man schon ein mächtiges Artefakt besitzt, wer würde es dann bitte mittels eines Turniers an den Kampfgeschicktesten Weiterreichen? Also war Lord Weißwacht entweder ein archetypischer Gutmensch, oder aber der Preis hatte irgendeine andere Bewandtnis – wie auch immer, zumindest war es für ihn Grund genug, durchzuhalten und darum zu kämpfen, den Titel des Champions auch nach Leibeskräften zu behalten. Die erste Herausforderung wartete bereits darauf, dass er ihr ausgeschlafen gegenübertreten würde. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Zigarre und erhob sich vom Tisch, ein ruhiges ‚Gehen wir.‘ zu seiner Begleiterin sprechend. Wortlos folgte das Pfand den Beiden, als sie die Taverne verließen.